1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an inkjet printer.
2. Related Art
An inkjet printer capable of recording an image by discharging ink from a recording head onto a recording sheet is known. The inkjet printer may be equipped with a corrugating mechanism to deform the recording sheet in a rippled shape waving up and down along a widthwise direction, which is orthogonal to a direction in which the recording sheet is conveyed.
In particular, the inkjet printer may be equipped with a platen and a sheet-pressing plate. The platen may be formed to have convex portions and concave portions on an upper surface thereof. The sheet-pressing plate may be configured to press the recording sheet toward the platen. The sheet-pressing plate may be formed to have a plurality of projections, which project toward the concave portions of the platen. In an upstream position according to a flow of the sheet-conveying direction, a conveyer roller unit may be disposed.
As the conveyer roller unit conveys the recording sheet to the platen, the recording sheet may be deformed in a corrugated shape according to the shape of the plurality of projections formed in the sheet-pressing plate and the convex and concave portions of the platen. The recording sheet in the corrugated shape may be conveyed downstream to a pair of ejection rollers, which are disposed on a downstream side of the platen with regard to the sheet-conveying direction.